Warehouse 131
by Charlotteg
Summary: Fargo's thoughts when he first meets Claudia
1. Wire in the hole

A/N: this is the Fargo's thoughts when he and Claudia first met. In 13.1

Also, I had never seen Eureka before the Crossover episode.

After battling with the old fossil who wouldn't know new technology if it came up through the warehouse floor shouting 'I'm an artifact, research me!' He was Douglas Fargo, head of Global Dynamics for god's sake, and this old man is lecturing him about binary?

He is lying on his side trying to cut through the mass of outdated wire to install his new, brilliant GASP. The thing that will revolutionise and update this 70's warehouse cast-off.

When he drops the laser gun, his baby project, into the deep dark depths of the wire graveyard, he curses. It doesn't fall very far, but he can't see, let alone touch the bottom it's so dark and smoky down there. He reaches down anyway, fruitlessly into the stomach of the behemoth warehouse.

"Hellooo?" Oh great, just what he needs, another up-themselves warehouse agent, he swears if he wasn't so awake right now, he'd pinch himself to wake up from the internet rumour dream. He keeps reaching down into the shaft, trying in vain to locate the stupid laser. Butterfingers.

"Wire in the hole?" the voice comes again, this time with a smart ass comment he hates upon hearing, but, as he turns around and sees the beautiful red-headed creature standing in the doorway, carrying a satchel and smiling, he changes his mind. "I drop things down there all the time" Maybe not an up-them-selves agent after all then.

Sitting back, he watches in amazement as she pulls a ring out of her bag and her arm glows white. He is shocked when she just lays down on her stomach, asking him, a complete and utter stranger, to hold onto her, he looks for a suitable place to put his hands, but finding none, decides to risk the sexual harassment suit and settles for her hips.

Before he can stop himself, his eyes travel to her pert bottom sticking up slightly as she delves deeper into the depths of the hole. He forces himself to look away but his traitorous eyes glance and slide back, again and again and again.

The mysterious girl gets hold of the laser gun and pulls up, out of the shaft again. His hands linger on her hips, as if held in place by sticky glue. Reluctant to let go, his fingers ghost over her hips, waist and finally leave the warmth of this stranger's body, to rest on his lap.

"I'm Claudia, resident tech girl" She introduces herself and shakes his hand, he's still in awe of the girl, her bum, the ring, the warehouse, a million other things since the scary lady with a beehive arrived in his flat.

He tries to learn more of the ring, tries to learn more about the pretty girl kneeling next to him in the dark room. For some reason, he wants to spend more time with her, she is an enigma. She's amazing. He finds words tumbling out of his mouth before he can think about what he's saying. He wants a tour of the warehouse? He wants to be around her more like.

Outlander? He likes her witty banter, he likes all of her, god, what's happened to him? He's only known her for 3 minutes. But, she picks up his inventions and, she knows what she's talking about.

For the first time in his life, Fargo thinks he's found an equal. For the first time in his life, Fargo thinks he's in love.


	2. Catastrophic is a bad word

A/N: next instalment of Fargo and Claudia, thanks to Coffeebean2009, CubKitPup, Serena SilverMoon and Princess Pinky for giving such lovely reviews.

"Okay, shutting down the old systems now."

After installing the new and, dare he say it, brilliant, computer system, Fargo enjoyed being close to his new two favourite things. The computer, and Claudia, leaning over him and staring at the old fashioned computer screen. One of the pluses of her leaning over him was that he could smell her shampoo, a mix of vanilla and spice, the delicious smell wafting over him every time her hair fell into her face and she swept it back with a delicate hand.

Another plus, was that, out of the corner of his eye, he could see the very smooth, silk looking twin mounds of her breasts.

Maybe warehouse 13 wasn't as bad as the scary lady and the old dinosaur made out. After all, he had met a wonderful person who shared his love of inventing and technology.

"And bring in the new!" Hitting enter, Fargo took a deep breath, breathing in the heavenly smell emanating from the gorgeous geek beside him and stopped. He couldn't breathe in, he couldn't breathe out. The lights had gone off accompanied with a very bad sound of failure.

This was bad, very bad indeed.

Ohhh crap, the screen was blank, the lights were out and Claudia was glaring at him. Not the way he wanted to be remembered, the old man would probably kill him after this. Stupid wires, stupid outdated system, stupid trying to impress the girl. She probably thought he was an incompetent idiot who couldn't do a simple destalling/installing job.

At a complete loss, he tried hitting a few keys, the weird man standing at the back muttered something about dancing but he didn't have time to dwell on that, or even to imagine him and Claudia dancing, well, except for a fleeting second. The grey haired nonagenarian sat down next to him, really close, trying to intimidate him.

"What exactly did you do?" the old, antiqued man already hated him. Damn it, now he would never get out of here alive, never see the old team back at eureka, never get to ask Claudia on a date. Never get to..."Let me." pushing Fargo out the chair, Claudia sat down and tried tapping a few buttons, managing to get an orange screen. Fargo cursed, good job of impressing the genius who can already do your job better than you Fargo.

A strange, whirring sound was coming from behind them and a pole rose from the floor with a flashing light. This was bad. Even worse than the whole computer thing. The doddering man glared at him. As if it could have been his fault, he'd been in this god-forsaken place not even five minutes.

Fargo's heart jumped as Claudia placed her hand on his shoulder, but dropped to his stomach as she said in a low, threatening tone of voice "Catastrophic is a bad word."

He looked dejectedly at the flashing screen. This would happen to him.


	3. Hello Blinky

A/N: sorry about the long delay with uploading this chapter.

The past half hour had been hell. Fargo still couldn't work out what was wrong with the computer, Claudia thought he was an idiot and the geriatric old man kept muttering under his breath and shooting him dark looks.

On the up side, it was looking increasingly like the computer malfunction wasn't his fault but just another day at the wacky, weird warehouse. Apparently it was all Hugo millers fault. Whoever he was.

"You have a computer lab? You didn't think to mention this to me?" Fargo complained as he followed Claudia through the doors and entered the room filled with dust sheets and old looking computers, not just old, Jurassic. This was not what he was expecting from the famous warehouse, He had imagined a state of the art, glass and steel haven of technology. Although, looking back to the horrible mess of wires he had to sort out earlier, it wasn't that surprising.

"More like a computer morgue." He looked at Claudia, caught her eye and smiled, sharing the joke behind the mean old man's back.

After a few minutes of wandering around in the dark, the other guy, Pete found the light switch. It probably hadn't been used for years and Fargo was disappointed to find that it lost the mystery of the room.

He was interrupted from his fantasies of solving mysteries with Claudia as his side-kick by Claudia, in his head clad in some sort of cat woman outfit say "Hello Blinky." And move over to a desk, not wanting to be in range of the grizzly old man, he scooted over close to Claudia and helped her with the dust sheet.

Pressing a few buttons experimentally, a wave of electricity shot up his arm making him gasp in pain and close his eyes, feeling hands go round him to steady him. Opening his eyes he found not Claudia as he had hoped but the antique Claudia called boss.

What a disappointment.


	4. inappropriately pressed button

A/N: thanks for the lovely reviews.

"So why would he model Hugo One after himself?"

"Lots of programmers do that" Fargo stopped short after Claudia raised an eyebrow at him. They were currently sitting at the two person table date style in the warehouse office, going through all the old files on Hugo. "I mean, I never have, some others do." Turning away from her smirk he waved his hand in the vague direction of Hugo One. "but this is impossible."

"Claudia Donovan, your file shows 9 separate incident reports." Interrupted by, for once, not the old man, but Hugo One hologram himself.

Chuckling, Fargo made the quip "Guess he's got your number." Earning himself a quick smile from Claudia before being reprimanded himself.

Inappropriately pressed button? Why oh why did Hugo One have to say that in front of her? He just stood there like a lemon while Claudia ducked her head to hide her laughter. How embarrassing.

Being in the warehouse under lockdown wasn't exactly how he pictured this day going. Even if it was with Claudia, the fossil banging on the metal door and the imminent death did somehow put a damper on the day.

Even more when Claudia's phone rang.

Rescheduling lunch? Well, that could mean anything, her brother for example, or a male friend called Todd who wasn't her boyfriend. Too late, Fargo felt the rise of the green eyed monster jealousy. Of course an amazing girl like Claudia would already been taken.

"who is it?" he asked deciding to get some clarification.

"no-body. Its a guy, who's a friend, a sort guyfriend." Claudia's ramblings got cut off from the ever delightful presence of Hugo One. God this old guy was getting as bad as the real life one.

Sub zero temperatures? Hhhmm, Fargo couldn't decide who he liked best, old man grumpy over there or lets kill everyone AI. It made terminator look like a fluffy bunny.


End file.
